There's Sand in My Pants
by thebrokenbiscuitcompany
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the 'broken compass' forum
1. Prompt: Wait

I've got no rum left and there's sand in my pants.

Even the seagull over there has something more interesting to do than I have.

I haven't even got anyone to talk to.

Well, apart from the seagull and he's more interested in his fish.

I think I might dig for some none existent treasure. Might find something I can sell to a drunkard.

I haven't got a shovel.

Bugger.

I'm destined to die here in this godforsaken place.

Ooh, wait!

There's a ship! I'm saved!

Oh, it's going the other way.

Bugger.

Da-da-da-da-da. And really bad eggs.

Drink up me hearties yo-ho.


	2. Prompt: virtues and vices

James stood on the battlements and looked out over the water, his eyes lazily following the boats bobbing into the harbour.

His mind drifted to his future wife, Elizabeth. How elated he felt to be engaged to a woman of her calibre.

Before he knew it he was thinking about all her finer details.

Her eyes so deep, he thought he would sink forever.

Her skin the colour of the finest champagne, and her touch like silk.

He admired her intelligence – even if she was a little opinionated on the treatment of pirates.

But what was one tiny flaw amongst all her wondrous virtues?

It tortured him to be without her.

She was his only vice.


	3. Prompt: graveyards

Kneeling down in the dusty, cracked red earth, he rearranged the slightly wilting flowers next to the simple wooden cross that marked the grave, though there was no body to fill it.

She had been the love of his life and he had never felt the same about another living person before, or since. She had been the apple of his eye.

He held out his hand to the small capuchin monkey which was now his only true companion, and it resumed its usual place on his shoulder.

"Damn you Jones and your foul crew! Damn you and your foul beast to the depths of darkest hell!" he raged, salty tears making tracks down his face.

He looked up at the sky and wished upon all the water in the oceans that he could see her

One

Last

Time


	4. Prompt: chaos

"To your battle stations! Load the guns! Drop the mainsail! Prepare to Fire!"

Chaos was everywhere as Ragetti ran to and fro with cannonballs, each one weighing the same as a small chest of treasure. He dodged between his fellow pirates as they prepared for battle with the ship drifting towards them.

This was one battle he hoped he would never forget.

A shout was heard from above his head; "Fire!!!"

Then the air was filled with the sound of cannon fire. Shouts and screams were heard from both ships as men were blown apart.

He hurried on his way to the cannon where Pintel was waiting. He loaded the ball, shoved his fingers in his ears and screwed his eyes shut. The cannon shot backwards, sending its explosive cargo into the mast of the other ship, ripping huge shards of wood with it.

Over on the other ship, _The Florentine_, the deck at the bottom of the mast began to crack and groan. It started to lean precariously to one side.

"Abandon ship!" someone cried.

Men dived overboard, cutting loose what was left of the lifeboats. But it was too late. Great lumps of wood were flying all around, cutting anything in their path.

There was no need for the crew of the Black Pearl to board the ship, what had been done was enough.

Slowly the ship began to sink, sending up wave after wave of displaced water. With a last almighty crash, _The Florentine _sank beneath the water, and joined all the boats in the graveyard of ships. All that was left was a devastation of burning wreckage and unknown deaths.

Much later, though the wreckage was still burning, a voice could be heard singing through the mist "Yo, ho, yo, ho a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho it's a pirate's life for me. Drink up me hearties, yo, ho..."


	5. Challenge:jack the monkeys mind

A small insight into the mind of Jack the Monkey.

"Come on, Jack. Give it to me. Come on. You know you want to."

Master was trying to make me give him my special coin.

My coin was special because when the big yellow went down and the big white came up, it made me into a half-dead and I jump out at the lady who talks funny.

She screams a lot.

Master sighed and pulled out his exploding black banana. I grinned when he fired it.

I jumped and started laughing, feigning death.

Master keeps doing that. I think it's supposed to hurt, but it tickles as if someone has got baby flapper fur and is rubbing it on my feet.

He poked me and I opened an eye.

"Stop doing that." Master said "One day, you'll not get up."

I stopped feigning death and sprang to my feet. I put my coin in my mouth and scampered up the rigging.

A few hours and three apples later, I reluctantly handed my coin to Master, and he put it in a hole in his strange skin.

"Good boy," he said.

Then he turned away and started yelling at Big Jack and the crew – they're a charming lot.

They're really stupid though. I ask them the simplest questions and they look at me like I'm speaking a different language. I understand everything _they_ say.

There's one crew member who doesn't say anything though, and I enjoy talking to his flapper, Parrot. He's ever so funny.

One of our favourite past-times is when he yells out orders and the stupid crew think it's Master! So they're running around like idiots and me and Parrot are falling about laughing.

But anyway, got a bit carried away with my self there. What was I talking about?

Oh, yes. Master had just taken the coin from me.

Master walked away - why did he and everyone else round here use their back legs? They'd go a hell of a lot faster if they walked properly – and stroked the long hair that grew from his chin. It's a good job he doesn't expect me to groom him.

That's another thing about these creatures- they never wash.

And why is he still wearing that _stupid_ hat? He never takes it off – he even goes to bed in it!

Master patted the pocket where the coin was – or so he thought. I whipped my hand in there double quick while he was arguing with Big Jack over where to go. Master never should have taught me to pickpocket

Now, where's Parrot? I've just seen One-eye and the Fat-one – they're a barrel of laughs those two.

I took One-eye's wooden ball once and he chased after me!

What? Master said he wanted it. I tried telling One-eye that but he didn't understand.

They never do.


	6. Prompt:mask

A Ghostly Masquerade 

Who is this man I dance with?

Who is this man with his elaborate mask inlaid with gold filigree and fancy footwork?

As we glided around the room, I felt as if I knew this man, and I became strangely attached to his charming silence.

My imagination began to wander. Dreams of moonlit nights spent with this masked gentleman invaded my mind.

All I saw was Him and I. I and Him.

Before I could continue contemplating my feelings, the music ended and the dance was over. The masked man bowed and I curtseyed in reply. When I raised my head, he had removed his mask and revealed his true identity.

I gasped and just stopped myself from fainting ~ it was Lord Beckett!

Capitaine Chevalle's rather mundane birthday party just took a rather exciting – yet horrifying turn.

"Thank you, Elizabeth", he said, smiling a very rare smile. Before I could answer, he replaced his mask, turned on his heel, and walked away, leaving me standing there with my mouth wide open.

"But you died."


	7. Prompt: Alive

Feel

"-and that's how we found the gold of Cortez."

"So how did you feel?" asked a pirate sitting across the table clutching a mug of ale, "After you'd spent the gold."

"Feel? How did we feel? We felt nothin'. Not the wind on our face nor the touch of a fair maiden's skin." At this last, he reached out and stroked the cheek of a passing barmaid. She smiled, blushing.

"Food turned to ash in our mouths and no amount of drink could quench our thirst. We were cursèd men, that's for sure."

The pirate, whose name was Manvers, shuddered and pulled his drink closer.

"We'd never felt less alive. On'y thing is we're mortal now. Gotta watch our backs."


	8. Prompt: candles

**Breeze in the Night**

The flame flickered in the slight breeze that whispered over the waves. Elizabeth put her hand up in front of the candle to shield it as she crept across the deck to meet Will at the prow of the ship. Her nightdress billowed as the wind picked up and despite her shield, the candle went out. Smoke curled up into the night sky and was blown away.

Hearing her quiet footfalls, Will turned round and smiled. Elizabeth looked up into the face that she adored as Will drew her close and bent his head down to touch his lips to hers. So soft and gentle.

As he released her, she said "Do you have a light? My candle's gone out so I don't have a light back to bed."

"I'm afraid I don't. But you could always stay here" he said, brushing his lips along her jaw line, "I could do with the company."

"I second that notion." She said, smiling.


End file.
